Many commercial products are freeze-sensitive and may lose efficacy or quality if they experience freezing temperatures before use. Examples of freeze-sensitive commercial products include certain pharmaceuticals, medical products, and foodstuffs as well as some industrial products. Accordingly, various freeze indicators have been provided that can monitor freeze exposure and signal when a freezing, or near-freezing event has occurred. The signal can be a color change, for example, a change in the color of an indicator area, and can be generated by an indicator dispersion that coagulates upon freezing to provide the color change. Some examples of known freeze indicators are described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,128,872 to Lentz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,122,844 to Smith et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,891,310; 7,624,698; 7,571,695; 7,490,575 and 7,343,872 to Taylor et al. and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0079980 by Taylor et al. (Taylor '980 herein). The disclosure of Taylor '980 is incorporated by reference herein.
While known freeze indicators may be satisfactory for their intended purposes, nevertheless, a need exists for a freeze indicator having new characteristics.